The Christening
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: One shot sequel to Farther from the Truth. Arianna and John are getting ready for the christening of their second child.


John Cena stood at the door of the nursery watching as his wife effortlessly got his children ready. Today they were heading to his family church for the christening of their son, who had been born the month before. He walked a little further into the room and took his son out of the crib holding him. Arianna smiled as he sat down in the rocker with the baby. She finished tying the ribbon in Alyssa's hair and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Watch the kids while I go get dressed and listen for the door. Teddy and Kristen are supposed to be here soon." He nodded and watched her walk out of the room. Alyssa walked over to him and he pulled her into his lap smiling at her.

"You look beautiful today princess."

"Thank you." Alyssa said resting her head against his shoulder. "Bless the baby?"

"That's right. We are going to bless the baby today."

"We have cake?" John laughed. She was way too much like him. She was always full of energy and hungry all the time.

"Yes Princess. We will have cake. But that will be after we bless your little brother okay. You have to stay pretty in your dress okay?" She nodded and ran down stairs when she heard the door bell. John got up from the chair with his son still in his arms and opened the door.

"UNCLE TEDDY UNCLE TEDDY!" Alyssa yelled and ran past John to tackle her uncle. Ted scooped her up as his wife walked in with their son in her arms.

"Hey princess. You look pretty today." Ted said as he put her back down on the floor. He smiled at John and reached for the baby. John handed him over. "Mom, Dad, Brett, Claire and Mike are all meeting us at the church." John nodded. "Are your parents coming?"

"Yeah. Randy is headed to the airport to get them for me." Just then the phone rang. It was John's mother telling him that they had missed the plane and might be a little late. He told her it would be fine just to get there when they could.

Arianna came walking downstairs a few minutes later in a gray knee length dress putting in an earring. Her hair had a slight curl to it and she had on little makeup but John thought she looked beautiful. She smiled at her brother holding her son.

"Mom called. Their plane was delayed and they might be a little late." Arianna nodded.

"You guys about ready to go?" She asked. They all nodded. "Alyssa, come one baby we're going to go."

"Time for cake?" Alyssa asked. Arianna laughed.

"Not yet baby but soon."

They got in the cars and headed to the church. John smiled when he saw that Randy was already there with his parents. His in-laws were also already there.

"You guys ready for this?" John asked as he approached Randy and Sam.

"Yeah, and you're sure about us being the godparents?"

"If it weren't for you guys, Ari and I might not have gotten back together. It's only right." Randy nodded and they headed into the church. John and Arianna took their place with their son at the front of the church. The preacher stood in front of the congregation and began the service. After what seemed like a million prayers, they finally got down to the actually ceremony.

"We are gathered here today before these witnesses to commit this child to God. "Have you chosen godparents for this child?" John looked at Ari and smiled.

"We have. Randy and Sam Orton." Randy and Sam walked up to the alter and stood beside John and Ari.

"Randy and Sam, do you promise to care for this child and aide in his upbringing? Do you promise to always be there for him in his time of need?" Randy looked at John and Ari and then back at Sam.

"We do."

" Have you chosen a name?"

Arianna turned to look at Cody and winked. She and John had talked at length about their son's name and hadn't been able to agree on anything. Until the night he was born. It had been an interesting delivery. Cody and Ari had been traveling back to the hotel during a horrible rain storm. The car got a flat tire on the side of the road and both of their cell phones were dead. Ari went into labor and Cody had to deliver the baby. She told John after they had gotten to the hospital that his name would be Garrett Keith and he had wholeheartedly agreed. She smiled at him and then looked at John and smiled.

"We have. Garrett Keith Cena."

"Garrett Keith Cena, I christen you in the name of the father, the son and the holy ghost and welcome you into the kingdom of the lord forever." The preacher said as he whipped the child's head with the holy water. Everyone said a prayer and the service was over.

Alyssa stood up on the pew beside Ted and squealed with delight. "Time for cake!" Everyone laughed and headed to the reception hall.

Arianna stood there holding Garrett and watching as everyone ate. She could not have been happier at that moment. She had two beautiful children and a loving husband. She also had her friends who were more like family too. She realized just how lucky she was. Someone sitting down beside her caused her to look up.

"You having a good time?" She nodded. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

"Yeah, it's nice to get everyone together and there not be anything crazy going on. I guess I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be surrounded by people who love and care about me."

"We are always going to be here for you Ari. You, John, Alyssa and Garrett. You guys deserve to be happy and lucky for you, you are surrounded by people who are hell bent on making that happen." Randy said as he held his godson.

" I wanted to say thank you and Sam for being Garrett's godparents. It means a lot to me."

"What can I say? You made us an offer we couldn't refuse." Randy said laughing. Arianna rolled her eyes and laughed.


End file.
